Todo pasó en un autobús
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Es una historia de amor de mis personajes favoritos ; Está en un universo alterno. Espero que la disfruteis.


Capítulo 1: Todo paso en el autobus

Unico capitulo: todo paso en el autobus

Una tarde abril cuando desde mi ventana del autobús podía ver las ramas de los cerezos en flor golpeando mi ventana, mi transcurso de viaje duraría por lo menos una un cuarto de hora y sin ningún tipo de entretenimiento seria un viaje bien largo.

Un suspiro sale de mi boca mientras me arreglaba mi uniforme de la preparatoria para hombres yo era un estudiante de intercambio, hace ya tres días había empezando a estudiar, me hubiera sido difícil adaptarme, si no fuera por mi primo Sai que estudia en el mismo salón que el mío, el es una persona genial, da buenos consejos pero casi siempre por no decir todo el tiempo quiero ahorcarlo, siempre me agarra de punto el y mi otro amigo Naruto peor es cuando se unen, siempre caigo en sus mentiras y sus bromas, pero nunca los cambiaria.

Por suerte o desgracia tuve amigos en la preparatoria ya que por lo general no suelo ser muy sociable que digamos…..

Estaba por cerrar mis ojos el sueño hacia su aparición aunque seamos sinceros quien en su sano juicio si se levanta a las 5:30 mientras me alisto, me baño, me cambio, desayuno por lo menos a las 6:30 estoy tomando el autobús llegaría a las 7 a mi preparatoria.

Mi cabeza choca con la ventana, tratando de acomodarme mejor mire por decima vez mi reloj y suspire adormilado empezando a cerrar mis ojos casi me hago preso del sueño y digo casi por que unos golpes fuera del bus se escuchaban mientras el conductor trataba de parar, desganado dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta estaba abierta y nadie subía…. Maldije en mi interior, mientras me frotaba más arriba de las cejas ya el sueño se había ido, gracias nótese el sarcasmo al ser humano que decidió aparecer justo en el momento de que me despedía de mi querido insomnio… volví a maldecir queriendo aniquilar a la persona había detenido el autobús y para colmo de males aun no subía

Como si se tratara de una presentación empezó a subir cada escalón ya iba a reclamarle por Dios si que iba a reclamarle me había quitado mi sueño que tanto me había costado cuando apenas pude ver su rostro luego su cabello y luego… nada… ya no estaba creí que se había caído mire con disimulo hacia abajo cerca del conductor y la vi tirada cabe destacar que yo no era el único mirándola cuando todas las personas en el interior empezaron a reírse debo admitir que también quería reír es mas iba a hacerlo… cuando ella se levanto con su rostro morado de la vergüenza y sin abrir totalmente sus ojos llevándose sus manos a su frente sobándose lentamente ….sip se había caído…. Abrió de apoco sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda exótico y extraño a la vez creo que ya entiendo mi obsesión con el verde no paraba de ver sus no podía hermosas esmeraldas cristalizadas a causa del golpe sonrió tímidamente y sin pensarlo yo también sonreí eso me extraño bastante ya que casi nunca sonreía

-ten cuidado niña- un pequeño sonrojo volvió a invadir su rostro con una sonrisa que renació de sus pequeños labios… su mirada recorrió todo el autobús buscando un asiento vacío chocándose con la mía…..

Supe que me había sonrojado al sentir el calor en mi rostro

Y ella no se quedaba atrás….

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el conductor haciendo desconectar nuestras miradas….

Ella dándose cuenta donde estaba saco su carnet de estudiante y dijo preparatoria de mujeres… y avanzó lentamente o eso sentí yo, por mi lado sentándose atrás mío, trataba de ver su reflejo por tan siquiera la ventana pero no podía y ni siquiera podía voltear a mirarla, no podía, me moría de nervios que me descubriera, pero por Dios que estoy haciendo, mi corazón no ha dejado de latir tan fuertemente desde que ella subió sin embargo ella bajo antes que yo la vi desde atrás cuando ella se bajaba del bus quedándome con las ganas de saber su nombre de saber todo de ella llegue a mi destino las clases como siempre aburridas así que no preste atención a las clases me volví en mi mente pensando solo en sus ojos

Vamos tienes que ir- me dijeron volviéndome a la realidad mis dos amigos quienes se habían acercado a mí, ya la primera clase había terminado

- te decíamos para salir los seis- me dijeron

-6 quienes –respondí, eso me pasaba por andar perdido en mis pensamientos

-Naruto, su novia Hinata, mi novia Ino, su amiga Sakura, tu y yo, y esta vez no te podrás escapar, iras quieras o no- quise negar algo que de por sí ya habían escogido por mi

-Sai tiene razón, Sasuke pasas mucho tiempo encerrado deberías salir

-pero... tengo otras cosas que hacer quizás para otro día

-ni modo Sai otra vez Sakura va a estar sola- no me interesaba nadie pero ya me di cuenta él porque querían que valla tan insistentemente no era tan tonto como pensaban sin ningún interés pregunte quien era

-ella es la mejor amiga de mi dulce Ino-y ya empezó con su cursilería inglesa

Cuando Sai habla de su novia es peor que cuando dice mentiras -como no tiene quien la acompañe queríamos que fueras para que no se sienta mal tercio- _"por fin alguien que no habla de su novia " _y también es amiga de mi novia Hinata–suspirando cuanto la extraño, solo nos podemos ver los fines de semana o quizás entre semana y cuando nos vemos nos besamos con gran pasión como si el mundo se detuviera solo para nosotros dos- iba a caminar antes de seguir escuchando sus tonterías si eso era el amor si eso era enamorarse y hablar tonterías no gracias yo no lo quiero

-y cuando estas cerca de ella solo quieres abrazarla y besarla sin parar y cuando miras sus ojos-suspiro departe de él mientras en mi mente recordaba sus ojos de aquella persona

-te pierdes en ellos sin importarte salir de ellos seguir mirándolos mientras que todo desaparece a tu alrededor sientes como inexplicablemente tu corazón late a mil por hora se te erizan los bellos….

-y cuando ella sonríe-le siguió Sai- tu también lo haces sabes porque

-Por qué-pregunte tratando de pasar desinteresado

-por que si ella es feliz tu también lo serás porque eso- decía mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros-querido amigo… es el amor...

-por que será que el joven Sasuke nos presto atención a nuestras supuestas tonterías no será que...-me dijo mirando fijamente haciéndome sonrojar

-ese tenue sonrojo me dice varias cosas primo dime quien es la desafortunada-fruncí mi ceño olvidándome la relación de todo lo que me hace sentir con el dichoso amor para fulminarlo con mi mirada pero él ni se inmuto

-ya se lo que piensas de esto que es una tontería pero... ya te quiero ver yo suspirando a cada instante por ella y cuando lo hagas yo estaré ahí viéndote sonriéndote de que hayas caído por fin en las cadenas del amor y te lo echaré en cara cada vez que te vea

-si, si, si como digas-pero antes de que lo sepa y espero que nunca lo haga mejor me cubro- entremos ya a la siguiente clase

**************/**************

Viernes por la mañana la misma rutina de siempre ya van casi 1 mes desde que la vi por primera vez sonriendo siempre nunca deja de hacerlo solo esos 20 minutos de mi viaje cuando ella sube la veo sonreír y sonrió no sé quien es o como se llama deseo saber todo de ella ansioso por verla subir llego a su paradero sube tan sonriente como siempre ella no es consciente de todo lo k me causa de todo lo k soy capaz de darle no quiero pensar en el dichoso amor pero estar con ella así me confunde no se que siento y tengo miedo averiguarlo mientras divago yo solo en mis pensamientos siento mi corazón latir tan fuerte al verla pasar por mi lado cuando de pronto el autobús para de repente tan fuerte que la mayoría de personas se fueron para adelante incluyéndome y al hacerlo vi a mi ángel avanzar por puro instinto y si no hubiera sido por mis rápidos reflejos ella hubiera estado estampada en la ventana del conductor por ahora la tenia sentada en mis piernas con mis brazos rodeándole su cintura, su rostro escondido en mi pecho de seguro escuchando mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a mi camisa. Parecía un ángel en mis brazos, ella levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía sonrojándose de inmediato_, _sentí el calor inundar mi rostro y a ella estudiándome con sus ojos, el bus empezó a andar; y yo y ella seguíamos en la misma situación y sinceramente no quería que se alejara nunca.

-lo… lo siento- dijo ella tímidamente escondiendo su rostro con sus cabellos mirando hacia abajo aun no me soltaba de la camisa y seguíamos en la misma posición

-no… no… te preo-ocupes- _"por que no puedo dejar de tartamudear"_

- lo siento mucho- dijo haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndome tímidamente avanzando hacia atrás para luego sentarse…

O por Dios que me has hecho niña que ni hablar puedo y recién me doy cuenta… estoy enamorado… cuando llega su paradero ella avanza deteniéndose en la puerta… me miro y sentí mi corazón brincar con fuerza para luego latir fuertemente sentí casi morirme mientras que me derretía por dentro luego me sonrió me quede petrificado sin mover ni un solo musculo, en ese momento sonreí tontamente mientras ella bajaba y lo vuelvo a afirmar yo el gran "Sasuke Uchiha" me he enamorado; tan embobado estaba recordando su sonrisa que me baje pasándome 2 calles después de mi paradero llegando sonriente a mi preparatoria no me di cuenta pero he de suponer que al llegar sonriente todo el alumnado me veía sorprendido no preste atención a las clases, ni a Sai con sus bromas no preste atención a nada en el receso seguía en mi vago pensamiento de su más bella sonrisa que me había dedicado a mi solo a mi tan feliz estaba que hasta podría aguantar estos dos días de no verla y rayos ahora ansiaba que ya fuera lunes

-si .si .si-no sabía lo que me decían y tampoco me importaba y hubiera seguido así pero las consecuencias de aceptar todo lo que me dicen sin saberlo y más teniendo dos amigos que se aprovechan de cada situación no es muy bueno que digamos _"estás perdido"_ me dije cuando me di cuenta que ellos celebraban

-¿de qué hablan? -ellos solo sonrieron y me miraron

-esta vez al fin aceptaste ir mañana-

-eh ¿mañana? ¿A dónde?- le respondí a mi primo- cuando que no me acuerdo además de que ya tengo planes

-sabíamos que dirías eso-me respondieron sacando una grabadora y prendiéndola frente a mi

_""Sasuke Uchiha vas a ir mañana a las 3 al parque recreacional sin importar tus excusas y no te vas a negar para nada ni arrepentirte e iras puntual"_

_Si…__ (Esa era mi voz... los mire y ellos sonrieron mas)_

_Estás de acuerdo que, yo Sai soy la persona k tu mas quieres amas y aprecias_

_Si…__ (Cuenta hasta diez y respira profundo)_

_pero Sasukito no puedo corresponderte amo a Ino y ella me ama a mí, que te parece si mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto ¿aceptas?_

_Si_ _( ahora si los mato )_

_Sasuke Uchiha aceptas casarte con Sai_

_s..._

- ¡ya basta!-grite enfadado

-calma primo era solo una broma- sonrió mientras que yo solo quería ahorcarlo- ok, olvidemos todo pero menos el hecho de que aceptaste- me mira y suelta otra carcajada - contra tu voluntad de venir el sábado con nosotros lo aceptaste eres hombre de palabra cierto…

-debería estar ahorcándolos en este momento- los dos se rieron- pero ya que está bien voy solo si borran eso…

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- festejaron los dos… me dio igual a mi total no tenía nada que hacer

-ahora avisare a Ino

**************/**************

Sábado 2:40 rumbo a mi perdición o eso creía yo bajo del autobús y camino desganado hacia el parque era un día soleado a pesar de que solo estábamos en primavera había demasiada gente en el parque a lo lejos diviso a los chicos vestido sport se les notaba raro ya que siempre los veía con el uniforme de la preparatoria suspiro mirando el color de mi polo era verde adoro ese color pero más el inigualable verde de sus ojos siempre brillando de alegría desearía saber quién es y con algo más de suerte ser su amigo y si tengo la oportunidad ser yo quien la cuide hasta el final de mis días. Llego donde están mi primo y mi amigo, me dicen que aun no han llegado sus novias y sinceramente no me importa cuando volteo mi mirada la veo no es una ilusión no es un reflejo, es ella está demasiado lejos pero puedo verla parecía estar buscando algo

-allá vienen- deje de mirarla y me dirigí hacia mi primo preguntando quien y lo que me responde me dejo petrificado- el amor de mi vida... mi novia es la más hermosa de las tres- yo no veía otras yo solo la veía a ella… no puede ser...

-pareces muerto estas bien- me preguntaron pero la verdad no podría contestarle como podía me había enamorado de la novia de mi amigo de la que el tanto hablaba, mientras navegaba en mis pensamientos me doy cuenta de que 2 chicas llegaron a donde yo estaba una de ellas tenía el cabello liso y azulado y los ojos violetas, como plateados, la otra chica tenía el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta los ojos azules me miraron y analizaron de arriba a abajo seguro una de ellas sería la tal Sakura sonrieron y la de los lindos ojos violetas empezó a hablar

-tú debes ser Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?- tiene una dulce voz pero aun así tengo su voz tímida y entrecortada de mi ángel

-si... tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad? -ella sonríe,... si debe ser ella, cuando va donde Naruto y lo abraza

-no le has hablado de mi verdad- le dice y luego sonriéndome

- la verdad es que sakura es bonita pero no tanto como tu mi Hina; para mi tu eres la mejor de todas

-estas perdonado por esta Naruto- lo besa en los labios solo un pequeño roce k lo dejo queriendo de mas como un niño pequeño, no puedo evitar reírme de su cara… ella se voltea y me mira

-como te habrás dado cuenta yo soy Hinata y la que está con Sai es su novia Ino, Sakurita como siempre se tardo pero hace rato estaba con nosotras… allá esta- dice mirando hacia una melena rosa... un momento

¡Sakura!- grita y la mencionada voltea… trago saliva mientras siento mi cara sonrojarse era ella la chica del bus, el ángel de los ojos esmeralda

-que pasa hace rato hasta muerto parecías y ahora estas sonrojado, creo k mejor no hubieras venido-dijo mi primo mientras yo solo le sonreí burlonamente

- si claro cuando me obligaron por las buenas a venir- y luego mirando hacia donde se habían ido sus novias las vi conversando con "sakura" pero ella no quería venir... volví a sonreír la habían obligado al igual que a mi

-aunque por un momento me quitas la vida pero gracias por devolverme una mejor-Sai solo me sonríe dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda… las chicas ya venían incluyendo a una muy sonrojada Sakura me mira y vuelve a sonreír me quedo sin palabras viéndola sonreír mientras me perdía en sus ojos

- ¡Hola! tú debes ser Sasuke ¿verdad?, yo soy Sakura- me dijo a lo que yo solo sonreí.

Y así fue como nos conocimos- decía un chico de unos 23 años en la sala de su departamento hablando por teléfono sus facciones eran más maduras su cabello negro con pequeños mechones que cubrían parte de sus ojos también negros

-pero Sasuke yo quiero saber cómo te declaraste no como la conociste- se escuchaban muchos reclamos al otro lado de la línea, a lo que al muchacho solo le restaba escuchar

-mira Tenten otro día te lo cuento hoy tengo que ir a verla… …además de que hoy va a ser un día especial solo te llamaba para avisarles a todos que pronto voy a ir para allá, para que la conozcan

-espera un momento…... tu nuca hablas de chicas y mucho menos la llevas desde Japón a Tokio a no ser de que... ¡no lo puedo creer! que feliz que estoy contigo primito…

- cállate Tenten que tus gritos se escuchan en todo el edificio, solo te aviso que no le vallas a decir nada ya que yo mismo se los diré, ahora me voy a recogerla sino su hermano me mata- despidiéndose sale rumbo a la casa de la peli rosa.

Al llegar apenas su padre le anuncio se oyeron golpes y caídas en la parte de arriba de la casa amarilla, el ojinegro sonrió se había vuelto a tardar la vio bajar de las escaleras muy agitada, lo tomo de la mano y salieron muy rápidamente de esa casa despidiéndose con las justas del señor Haruno, sin entender el motivo la siguió, divirtiéndose con la situación, la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Pararon de correr, estaban agitados él, la miro sonriendo a lo que ella solo dice un poco molesta _"mi hermano" _para luego sonreír dándose cuenta de que aun no han soltados sus manos las levanta y juega con sus dedos mientras él, la mira hipnotizado

-y ¿a dónde iremos hoy?- dice sonriendo tal cual como una niña pequeña es una sorpresa responde el a lo que ella hace un pequeño puchero que le causo gracia

-¿no has traído tu auto Sasuke? ¿cómo iremos?-dice ella… el solo sonríe y le besa la frente ella queda sonrojada

-bueno pues iremos en el autobús…

- eso me parece más raro, desde que tiene tu auto no usas el bus….

-esta vez es especial- le dice sonriendo dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sonrojar a ella teniendo tan solo 22 años una niña mujer pero era su niña mujer

-no me queda más que esperar cierto- dice ella distrayéndose con ver las hojas cayéndose de los arboles, la atrae hacia el abrasándola por detrás rodeándole su cintura apoyando su rostro en su hombro de ella

-no- le habla al oído provocándole un escalofrió a los dos por la cercanía - allá viene- dice dando un beso al lóbulo de su oreja ella cierra los ojos sonrojándose pero aun así disfruta de la cercanía paran el bus el sube primero para tenderle su mano y así hacerla subir

-pase usted señorita…

-que galante- dice ella sonriéndole

El no se sienta solo hace que ella se siente aun parado el bus empieza a andar ante una desconcertada Sakura, el se arma de valor y empieza a hablar

_"señoras y señores les pido que me presten _

_Atención"- _ella lo sigue mirando desconcertada_-"no pienso pedir ni venderles nada"-_ todos en el bus voltearon sus rostros hacia el_-"aquí mismo en esta línea de bus hace ya muchos años conocí a la persona que me cambio la vida al ser que ahora lo es todo para mi"-_ella lo mira sonrojada pero aun así con su sonrisa_-_quisiera pasar todos los días de mi vida con ella- dice mirándola a los -_"por que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ti, porque te amo demasiado es por eso que delante de todas estas personas y en el autobús donde nos conocimos te pido con toda mi alma que... te cases conmigo"._

Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida sintiendo sus lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas se siente el silencio en el bus esperando su respuesta

- cla-claro que si-dijo mientras lloraba de alegría provocando una sonrisa en Sasuke


End file.
